Objection Tango
by Fjerilhaiva
Summary: Fanfic GazettE Il est amoureux, mais l'autre aime une femme...


_"It's not her fault that she's so irresistible"_

Evidemment, _elle_, elle est sublime, _elle_, on la regarde...

_"While all the damage she's caused is unfixable"_

Te rends-tu compte à quel point je souffre à cause d'elle ? Non, évidemment...

_"Every twenty seconds you repeat her name"_

Je n'en peux plus, dès qu'on est tous ensemble, dès que t'es éloigné d'_elle_, tu passes ton temps à en parler, à _m'en_ parler... Ca fait mal, tu sais, ça fait très mal...

_"But when it comes to me, you don't care_

_If I'm alive or dead"_

Elle est ce qui compte le plus pour toi, évidemment, moi, je pourrais crever, ça te serait égal, alors que si c'était toi...

_"So..._

_Objection_

_I don't want to be the exception_

_to get a bit of your attention"_

J'ai beau avoi essayé d'attirer ton attention, ça fait un moment que j'ai laissé tomber. Le public, lui, il est chaleureux, lui, il me regarde, toi, t'en a rien à faire qu'ils me sifflent, qu'ils crient mon nom ou même qu'ils essayent de me toucher.

_"I love you for free and_

_I'm not your mother"_

Résultat, je t'aime d'un amour à sens unique, un amour gratuit, je ferais tout pour toi, mais à cause de ça, on dirait que tu me considères comme ta mère... J'ai horreur de ça, tu sais.

_"But you don't even bother"_

Mais non. Tu ne le sais pas, tu t'en contre-fiches...

_"Objection_

_I'm tired of this triangle"_

J'en ai marre que tu l'aimes elle, que tu ne me regardes pas... Pourtant je passe mon temps à tes côtés; pendant tous les lives, pendant toutes les répétitions, lorsque nous accordons nos instruments dans une mélodie aux allures latines en attendant les autres...

_"Got dizzy dancing a tango"_

Au allures latines... La prochaine fois, je te jouerais bien un tango, peut-être comprendras-tu ? Non, sûrement pas.

_"I'm falling apart in your hands again"_

Te voilà, toujours plus beau... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer ton corps à peine couvert par un costume de scène. Un seul regard sur ton corps, sur ton ventre apparent, sur tes cuisses si délicieuses, et je suis un jouet entre tes mains.

_"No way_

_I've got to get away"_

Je n'en peux plus... JE N'EN PEUX PLUS, TU M'ENTENDS ? Je ne supporte plus d'être auprès de toi comme ça, d'être un simple ami, je n'en peux plus de devoir admirer ton corps de loin, je dois trouver une solution, je dois m'éloigner de toi.

_"Next to her cheap silicone I look minimal"_

Et puis, je parais tellement insignifiant à côté d'elle... Mon corps fin, trop fin peut-être, évidemment, par rapport au corps de cette femme, on ne le voit pas...

_"That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible"_

'On', ça t'inclus toi; non, tu es même le premier à ne pas me voir.

_"But you've got to know small things also count"_

Pourtant, moi, je sais tout de toi, toutes les plus petites choses, je connais la moindre de tes manies, je connais tout de toi; ou presque.

_"Better put your feet on the ground,_

_And see what it's about"_

Si tu redescendais un peu sur terre, tu le saurais. Mais non, toi, tu es obsédé par _elle_, elle est tout ce qui compte, à part la musique, point. Ça m'énerve, tu sais...

_"So_

_Objection_

_I don't want to be the exception_

_To get a bit of your attention"_

J'aimerais tellement être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour toi, quelqu'un que tu remarques... Mais si je dois jouer les extravagants pour ça, pas question. Je resterais enfermé dans ce noir que j'ai toujours porté, le noir du deuil de mes espoirs...

_"I love you for free_

_And I'm not your mother"_

Si je ne t'aimais pas tant... Si je ne t'aimais pas tant, je crois que tu ne pourrais même pas compter sur moi pour t'aider, pour toujours savoir où est ce que tu perds.

_"But you don't even bother"_

Mais tu ne le sais pas. Tu t'en fous, non ? T'aurais fait autrement, tu l'aurais emmenée, _elle_.

_"Objection_

_The angles of this triangle_

_Got dizzy dancing a tango"_

Elle, contre moi, pour toi. Dans un tango enflammé, dans un combat dont le précieux prix est ton amour.

_"I'm falling apart in your hands again_

_No way_

_I've got to get away"_

Et peut-être que je serais tombé dans tes bras, et toi et moi... Non, je dois arrêter de penser à toi.

_"I wish there was a chance for_

_You and me"_

Pourtant, j'ai espéré, pendant très longtemps j'ai espéré qu'il y avait une chance pour que tu veuilles bien de moi... Tous mes espoirs sont morts quand tu as commencé à sortir avec elle.

_"I wish you could find our_

_Place to be"_

Loin d'ici, loin de cette ville où tu l'as rencontré, j'aurais peut-être eu ma chance, qui sait ? Et on aurait été bien, là-bas, tous les deux...

_"Away from here"_

Loin d'ici... Très loin...

_"This is pathetic"_

C'est pathétique, de m'imaginer ça, c'est trop tard, maintenant.

_"And sardonic"_

Ouais, c'est même carrément de l'ironie...

_"And Sadistic"_

A croire que je suis masochiste...

_"And psychotic"_

Ça me prend la tête, en fait. Il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de penser à ce qui _aurait pu_ se passer.

_"Tango is not for fun"_

Mais je refuse quand-même de cesser mon combat contre elle. Je ne le fais pas pour le plaisir, mais parce que j'en ai besoin...

_"Was never meant to be"_

Même si ce combat n'était pas fait pour exister, une femme qui aime un homme, c'est normal, un homme qui en aime un autre, ça l'est beaucoup moins.

_"But you can try it_

_Rehearse it_

_Or train it like a horse"_

Tu devrais essayer, le tango, ce tango que nous avons commencé, toi, elle, et moi. Tu devrais essayer, et même le répéter avec moi dans les loges avant un concert, tu devrais le traîner comme un lourd poids sur tes épaules; peut-être que là, tu comprendrais ce que je ressens en ce moment.

_"But don't you count on me_

_Don't you count on me, boy"_

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai pris ma décision; ne compte plus sur moi pour jouer le rôle de ta mère. Je garderais mon rôle d'ami, celui que j'aurais du garder, comme quand on s'est rencontrés.

_"Objection_

_I don't want to be the exception_

_To get a bit of your attention"_

J'agirais comme les autres, désormais. Ils vont se dire qu'il y a eu un froid entre nous, ils n'auront pas tout à fait tort.

_"I love you for free_

_And I'm not your mother_

_But you don't even bother"_

Je t'aimerais d'encore plus loin, de beaucoup plus loin. Je t'aimerais égoïstement, dans mon coin, je t'aimerais à ma manière, pas exactement comme _elle_, elle t'aime, mais pas moins fort non-plus.

_"Objection_

_I'm tired of this triangle"_

J'en peux plus de ce triangle amoureux, je laisse tomber, je resterais dans mon coin, à t'observer, à me détruire, à porter mes vêtements noirs, à faire semblant d'être heureux...

_"Got dizzy dancing a tango"_

Le tango se termine enfin, laisses-moi juste jouer encore quelques notes...

_"I'm falling apart in your hand again_

_No way,_

_I've got to get away"_

Je veux juste subir encore une fois la douceur d'être un jouet entre tes mains, et puis je m'en irais, loin de toi et de ton monde bienheureux...

_Sayounara, mon Uruha..._


End file.
